1. Field of the Invention PA1 a plurality of nodes comprising members for performing controlled routing so as to route said carrier waves on command; and PA1 link fibers constituted by optical fibers for conveying data between the nodes, which data is carried by said carrier waves guided by the fibers; PA1 each of said nodes including:
The present invention relates to data transmission networks in which calls are made between nodes of the network by means of carrier light waves that carry data and that are guided by optical fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such networks, it is usually necessary to perform routing functions making it possible to transmit to each user only that data which is addressed to the user. Such routing functions may advantageously be provided by optical switching matrices, each of which is conventionally included in a node of the network.
Such networks including such matrices are costly to make, and they may become impossible to make when the number of users increases and makes it necessary to provide higher capacities for the matrices, matrix capacity being defined by the number of inputs and the number of outputs of a matrix.